Under a condition where ambient illumination is poor, in particular, on an evening, photography of a picture or a video requires using of an illumination apparatus (for example, a flashlight, a scene light, and the like) to perform light compensation for a photography scene, during the photography, light rays emitted from the illumination apparatus are used to illuminate the scene to achieve a better photography effect. Some illumination apparatuses may be directly mounted on an image acquisition device such as a camera, for example, a mobile phone and a domestic camera would usually have a built-in flash module; further, some more professional image acquisition devices may use an external illumination apparatus to perform better light compensation for a scene.